Choose Me Pleasse
by Oh Kimbyunjeon
Summary: Saat Aku menginginkanmu takkan kubiarkan orang lain mendapatkanmu!Arra? GOT7XOCxEXO
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Title : Choose Me Pleasse**

 **Cast :**

 **Im Jae Bum(JB)**

 **Kim Sung Gi**

 **Wu Bambam**

 **Im YongJae**

 **Oh Seul Rin**

 **Wu Mark**

 **Kim Yug Yeom**

 **Park Tae Young**

 **Park Jin Young**

 **Jackson Wang**

 **Oh Ni Ra**

 **Suporter cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Park Baekhyun(GS)**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Oh Luhan(GS)**

 **Kim Jongdae**

 **Kim Minseok(GS)**

 **Jun Mian Wang**

 **Yi Xing Wang(GS)**

 **Im Jongin**

 **Im Kyungsoo(GS)**

 **Wu Yifan**

 **Wu Zitao(GS)**

 **Pairing : GOT7 X OC X EXO**

 **Genre : Romance(Maybe)**

 **Summary : Saat Aku menginginkanmu takkan kubiarkan orang lain mendapatkanmu!Arra?**

 **Disclamer : by Kimbyunjeon production**

 **Warning : Buat setiap ada Oc dan kalian merasa tidak nyaman kalian bisa membayangkan itu kalian atau siapapun yang menurut kalian cocok. Dimohon untuk tetap meninggalkan jejak di coloum review**

 **Jangan jadi silent rider!setidaknya hargai author yang mau ngasih hiburan.**

 **No plagiat!da author yakin kalian pasti bisa bikin cerita yang lebih keren(y)^.^**

 _ **-Choose Me Pleasse-**_

"Sudah bertengkarnya?" Tanya seoarang yeoja bertubuh tinggi dan rambut hitam kecoklatan.

"BELUM" Jawab dua namja yang dari tadi bertengkar didepan yeoja tinggi itu.

"Baik lanjutkan" Jawab yeoja yang bernamtag 'Oh Seulrin' sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"Annyeong Seulrin-ah" Sapa seoarang yeoja bertubuh tinggi hampir sama dengan Seulrin namun memiliki rambut hitam pekat serta lebih panjang dari Seulrin.

" Annyeong Taeyoung" Dan yeoja itu ternyata bernama Taeyoung.

Taeyoung memindahkan tatapannya yang berawal kepada Seulrin kemudian berpindah kepada dua namja yang ia ketahui salah satu dari mereka adalah sunbae mereka sedangkan namja satu lagi itu teman sekelas mereka. Dan yang lebih Taeyoung tau lagi dua namja itu adalah fanboy dari Seulrin.

"Youngjae sunbae,Bambam apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Taeyoung kepada Youngjae yang notabenenya adalah sunbae Taeyoung dan Seulrin sedangkan Bambam teman sekelas mereka.

"Taeyoung-ssi sebaiknya kau bawa teman sekelasmu ini pergi menjauhiku dan Seulrin..aishhh dia ini mengganggu saja" Jawab Youngjae sambil terus mendorong tubuh Bambam.

"Aihh mianhe Youngjae sunbae aku tidak bisa,karena aku ada urusan dengan Park Sonsaengnim sekarang. Annyeong Yongjae sunbae,Bambam-ah,Seulrin-ah" Dan setelah itu Taeyoung berjalan menuju ruangan Park sonsaengnim atau lebih tepatnya ruangan BP atau lebih tepatnya lagi ruangan eomma Taeyoung dan Jinyoung.

 _ **-Choose Me Pleasse-**_

"Jinyoung kau ini memalukan sekali sihhh,kau itu anak eomma dan kau tau eomma ini guru kedisiplinan tapi kenapa kau yang notabe nya anak eomma justru selalu membuat masalah... aishhh kau ini" Wanita yang ternyata memiliki 2 orang anak namun masih terlihat sangat cantik ini menaruh jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya di dahinya sambil memijat pelan dahinya. Entahlah ia bingung harus bagaimana bicara dengan anak lelakinya ini.

"Eomma dialah yang duluan mencari gara-garaaa... aihh eomma tanya saja pada Taeyoung dia tau eomma. Dia melihat semua eomma... si Hongkong jelek itulah yang cari masalah duluan eomma" Dan Jinyoung mencoba membela diri dengan cara menyangkut pautkan nama yeodongsaengnya tercintanya itu.

"Kau ini selalu saja bawa-bawa adikmu" Jawab eomma Jinyoung yang bernama Park Baekhyun seperti yang kita ketahui Park Jinyoung dan Park Taeyoung adalah anak dari Park Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol.

"Eomma" nada bicara Jinyoung kian memanja tanda ia memohon kepada eomma tecintanya.

"Tunggu adikmu sudah kupanggil kesini" Jawab Baekhyun,lag-lagi dia membawa putrinya kedalam masalah putranya ini. Sebenarnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sendiri bingung siapa sebenarnya anak sulung mereka ini?dari sikapnya saja Taeyoung lebih dewasa di banding Taeyoung.

"Eomma..." Gadis berpostur tubuh tinggi –yang diwarisi appanya- masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

"Ehh oppa juga ada disini?" Tanya Taeyoung-gadis tadi- sambil mengambil duduk di bangku sebelah Jinyoung.

"Sebenarnya ada masalah apa antara Jackson dengan Jinyoung?" Tanya Baekhyun langsung kepada putrinya.

"Lhoo eomma kok bertanya padaku sih?kan pelakunya di depan eomma sendiri" Jawab Taeyoung sambil mengerutkan dahi dan melihat kearah oppanya.

"Eomma tidak percaya padaku Tae,dia mengira aku yang mencari masalah duluan. Kau tau kan siapa yang salah disini?jadi kumohon jelaskan pada eomma... dia itu hanya percaya padamu" Pinta Jinyoung sambil memohon kepada adiknya.

"Hufttt baiklah.. Eomma tadi pagi itu Jackson sunbae dengan Jinyooung oppa memang sempat bertengkar eomma pasti tau kan karena apa?" Tanya Taeyoung pada eommanya memastikan agar dia tidak perlu menjelaskan lagi tentang penyebab pertengkaran dua namja ini.

"Hoobaemu anak kelas 10-A itu kan?yang bernama Oh Nira?Yeodongsaeng sahabatmu itu?" Tanya Baekhyun dan dibalas anggukan dari Jinyoung.

"Eomma bahkan sangat tau tentang siapa gadis yang membuat oppamu ini sangat terobsesii" Jawab Baekhyun lagi.

"Yakk eommaaa" Dan Jinyoung hanya bisa membuang muka karena eomma nya selalu saja menyalahkannya.

"Jadi begini ceritanya eomma..."

 _Flashback~_

 _Jinyoung berjalan santai dikoridor sekolah menuju kelasnya,di saat ia akan sampai di ruang 12-B –kelasnya- ia berpapasan dengan namja yang sangat ia tidak sukai yang keluar dari ruang 12-A. Namja itu bernama Jackson Wang ia adalah anak dari sahabat karib eomma dan appanya,walaupun orang tua mereka sahabat tapi Jinyoung tidak pernah menyukai Jackson karena ia dan Jackson justru bersaing. Bersaing? Ya mereka berdua bersaing untuk mendapatkan hati dari hoobae perempuan kelas 10-A yang bernama Oh Nira ia adalah yeodongsaeng dari sahabat yeodongsaengnya –Taeyoung- selain orang tua Jinyoung bersahabat juga dengan orangtua Nira,adik Jinyoung juga bersahabat dengan kakak Nira. Oh sungguh Jinyooung sangat beruntung._

 _Tadinya Jinyoung hanya akan mengacuhkan Jackson dan ingin berjalan cepat melaluinya sehingga mereka tak harus memulai petengkaran sekarang. Namun ternyata apa? Saat sudah berdekatan Jackson memanjangkan kakinya untuk menghalangi kaki Jinyoung sahingga Jinyoung tersandung. Namun utungnya Eunhyuk yang juga kelas 12-A keluar sehingga tangan Jinyoung bisa dengan ceoat memegang bahu Eunhyuk sehingga ia tidak jadi terjatuh._

" _Ehh apa yang kau lakukan Jinyoung-ssi?" Tanya Eunhyuk pada Jinyoung._

" _Ahh mianhe Eunhyuk ssi,tadi aku tersandung" Jawab Jinyoung sambil tersenyum canggung._

" _Ohh gwenchana Jinyoung-ssi,kalau begitu aku permisi Jinyoung-ssi.. annyeong"_

" _Annyeong Eunhyuk-ssi"_

 _Setelah itu Eunhyuk pergi meninggalkan Jinyoung._

' _Akan kubunuh kau tuan Wang!' umpat Jinyoung dalam hati. Kenapa dalam hati? Karena Jackson sudah pergi saat Jinyoung berbincang canggung dengan Eunhyuk tadi._

 _ **-Choose Me Pleasse-**_

 _Jam istirahat tiba Jinyoung ingin pergi kekantin bersama Mark dan Yongjae. Saat sedang berjalan menuju kantin Jinyoung melihat Jackson sedang duduk sambil membaca buku komiknya-yang Jinyoung tau itu komik yadong- seketika kejadian tadi pagi terlintas dan tanpa babibu Jinyoung menghampiri Jackson._

" _Apa maksudmu dengan kejadian tadi pagi?" Tanya Jinyoung sambil menahan emosinya._

" _Memang tadi pagi ada apa?" DAMN!Jinyoung makin di buat kesal dengan jawaban orang didepannya ini. Dan saat itu juga Jinyoung melempar komik Jackson dan langsung menonjok wajah Jackson tepat di sudut bibir Jackson. Dan setelah itu terjadilah pertengkaran keduanya._

 _Flashback off~_

" Nahh saat dikantin itu aku tepat sekali ada di meja sebelahnya,saat mereka dipisahkan barulah aku membawa oppa dan oppa menceitakan soal kejadian pagi itu." Setelah Taeyoung bercerita Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Setelah itu Baekhyun mengambil handphonenya dan mencari no telefon seorang namja yang notabe nya adalah appa dari dua orang yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"..."

"Yoboseyo yeobo"

"..."

"Kuharap kau bisa pulang cepat sayang,karena sepertinya kita harus membicarakan sesuatu dengan putra-putri kita"

Mendengar hal itu putra dan putri dari keluarga Park itu memutar bola mata malas.

 _ **-Choose Me Pleasse-**_

"Bambam kenpa sih kau selalu saja mencari masalah dengan Yongjae?" Tanya seorang seorang namja kepada namdongsaengnya yang bernama Wu Bambam.

"Yakkk Mark hyung,kau ini tidak membela adikmu huh?" Tanya Bambam dengan wajah kesal kepada Mark-hyungnya sekaligus lelaki tadi-.

"Bukan begitu,maksudku ayolah jangan mencari masalah dengan sunbae mu!kau mau di panggil oleh Park Sonsangnim karena mencari masalah dengan Sunbae?" Tanya Mark lagi,sungguh ia bingung bagaimana memberi tau adiknya yang kelewat kekanak-kanakan ini.

"Biarkan saja,eomma kan berteman baik dengan Park Sonsaengnim,lagi pula hyung juga bermasalah dengan hoobae laki-laki kelas 10-A yang bernama Kim Yugyeom kan?" Tanya Bambam dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Iyaa tapi kann-"

"tetap saja sama hyung,itukan gara-gara Taeyoung,aku dan Youngjae sunbae juga karena Seulrin. Gaada bedanyakan? Yaudah jangan dipermasalahkan lagi" Kemudian Bambam menaiki tangga bermaksud menuju kelasnya,ia lelah berdebat denga hyungnya.

 **TBC**

 **Lanjut?RCL minimal 5 lah RCL nyaaa hehehe**

 **#Kimlagimalesngomong**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Title : Choose Me Pleasse**

 **Cast :**

 **Im Jae Bum(JB)**

 **Kim Sung Gi**

 **Wu Bambam**

 **Im YongJae**

 **Oh Seul Rin**

 **Wu Mark**

 **Kim Yug Yeom**

 **Park Tae Young**

 **Park Jin Young**

 **Jackson Wang**

 **Oh Ni Ra**

 **Suporter cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Park Baekhyun(GS)**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Oh Luhan(GS)**

 **Kim Jongdae**

 **Kim Minseok(GS)**

 **Jun Mian Wang**

 **Yi Xing Wang(GS)**

 **Im Jongin**

 **Im Kyungsoo(GS)**

 **Wu Yifan**

 **Wu Zitao(GS)**

 **Pairing : GOT7 X OC X EXO**

 **Genre : Romance(Maybe)**

 **Summary : Saat Aku menginginkanmu takkan kubiarkan orang lain mendapatkanmu!Arra?**

 **Disclamer : by Kimbyunjeon production**

 **Warning : Buat setiap ada Oc dan kalian merasa tidak nyaman kalian bisa membayangkan itu kalian atau siapapun yang menurut kalian cocok. Dimohon untuk tetap meninggalkan jejak di coloum review**

 **Jangan jadi silent rider!setidaknya hargai author yang mau ngasih hiburan.**

 **No plagiat!da author yakin kalian pasti bisa bikin cerita yang lebih keren(y)^.^**

 _ **-Choose Me Pleasse-**_

 _ **Seol Art Internasional Univercity**_

Seorang namja dengan seragam sekolah berdasi dan blezer panjang -yang membuat namja itu makin terlihat tampan- sedang berjalan dikoridor sebuah kampus. Kampus? Yaaa sebenarnya namja ini masih duduk di bangku sekolah tepatnya dia masih kelas 10,namun apa yang dia lakukan di dalam kampus itu?

"Aishhh kenapa aku harus mempunyai noona yang memiliki hobby menyuruh orang?apa-apa kerjanya nyuruh ajaa,dan kalau kita salah ngerjain dikit tangannya yang selalu gatal itu akan bergerak menuju telinga dan menarik telinga itu kuat-kuaattt...euhh terkadang aku berfikir apa Sunggi noona seorang psikopat? Sifat dia sama seperti appa...kerjanya nyalahin dan menuntut terusss" Umpat namja ini pada noonanya yang bernama Kim Sunggi,sedangkan ia bernama Kim Yugyeom dan mereka berdua adalah anak dari pengusah tekstil tersuskses no 1 korea yang bernama Kim Jongdae dan istrinya bernama Kim Minseok.

"YUGYEOM-AH" Teriak seseorang dari arah belakang Yugyeom,tanpa perlu diberitahu juga Yugyeom sudah tau itu noonanya,jelas saja!siapa lagi yang mengenal Yugyeom di kampus ini selain noona dan namjachingu noonanya yang berna Jaebum... ehh ada sih sebenarnya tapi itu Kyungsoo ahjumma yang notabenenya adalah dosen dikampus ini. Dan Kyungsoo ahjumma adalah eommanya Jaebum hyung pasti ia mengenal Yugyeom lahh.

"Noona ini laptopmu dan ini flashdisknya. Kumohon jangan suruh aku lagi ne. Aku ada urusan penting annyeong nona Kim" Jawab Yugyeom cepat dan langsung membungkuk setelah itu ia berjalan cepat menuju gerbang.

"YAKK DASAR NAMDONGSAENG KURANG AJAR!" teriak Sunggi pada adiknya,Yugyeom?dia sudah dekat dengan gerbang.

 _ **-Choose Me Pleasse-**_

"Seulrin-ah,mau sampai kapan kau terus-terussan akan membiarkan Bambam dan Yongjae sunbae bertengkar memperebutkanmu?" Tanya Taeyoung pada Sunggi karena sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada di kantin menikmati istirahat mereka.

"Taeyoung-ah,mau sampai kapan kau terus-terussan akan membiarkan Yugyeom dan Mark sunbae bertengkar memperebutkanmu?" Seulrin menjawab dengan memberi pertanyaan yang sama kepada Taeyoung. Sementara Taeyoung hanya memutar bola matanya malas,'memang susah jika berbicara dengannya'. Melihat Taeyoung yang mulai kesal membuat Seulrin terkekeh.

"Aku hanya bercanda Park,hahahahaha kau tau kan?memilih mereka itu tidak mudah!haissssshhh memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku stressss" Seulrin memijit dahinya saking pusingnya.

"Tapi lama-lama kasihan juga melihat mereka seperti ayam sedang berebut biji jagung hahahaa" Tawa terbahak-bahak itu keluar dari mulut manis Taeyoung,sampai membuat seoarang namja yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan tersenyum.

"Jadi kau menyamaiku dengan biji jagung?" Canda Seulrin dan mereka kembali tertawa lagi.

 _ **-Choose Me Pleasse-**_

Langit dikota Seoul sedang mendung dan diyakini sebentar lagi akan hujan. Namun seoarang namja tampan yang sedang bermain basket di lapangan belakang sekolahnya. Entahlah apa yang ada dipikar namja itu sampai-sampai ia masih main basket padahal jelas-jelas hujan deras akan turun.

PLUK

Saat namja itu sedang melap keringatnya dengan tangan tiba-tiba ada handuk kecil dilempar kearahnya dan mendarat tepat menutupi wajahnya.

"Jika sunbae sedang bermain basket setidaknya bawalah handuk kecil...jangan melap dengan tangan tidak ada gunanya" Ternyata yang melemparnya adalah seorang yeoja. Dan Yongjae-namja tadi- tau suara siapa ini.

"Taeyoung-ssi?" Entahlah itu sapaan atau apa. Karena ia melihat kearah Taeyoung dengan wajah tidak suka. Mungkin ia marah karena Taeyoung memberinya dengan cara melempar.

"Mianhe sunbae aku memberinya dengan cara melempar,aku hanya bercandaa hehe" Jawab Taeyoung yang mengerti tatapan Yongjae.

"Ohhiya sunbae itu handuk milik Seulrin tadi Seulrin seperti biasa memintaku memberikan itu pada sunbae... yasudah ya sunbae aku harus segera pulang karena oppa dan eomma ku sudah menunggu.. Annyeong sunbae" Diakhiri dengan Taeyoung yang membungkuk dan Yongjae yang tersenyum. Taeyoungpun langsung pergi menuju parkiran mobil.

Yongjae merasa kecewa lagi,kenapa setiap Seulrin mau memberikan sesuatu padanya ia selalu meminta Taeyoung yang mengantarkannya.. kenapa ia tidak mengantarkan sendiri?

Tapi Yongjae tidak terlalu ingin memikirkannya sekarang,lebih baik ia pulang kalau tidak ia akan kehujanan dan eommanya akan mengomelinya karena hujan-hujanan. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tau pasti eommanya masih di kampus hyungnya.

 _ **-Choose Me Pleasse-**_

"Yeobo,Jinyoung,Taeyoung... appa pulanggg... apa ada orang dirumah ini?" Seorang namja bertubuh bak tiang masuk kedalam rumahnya yang lebih tepat di sebut istana. Dan apa yang ia liat? Sepi. Ya dia tau kalau para maid nya memang sedang ijin karena sebentar lagi hari natal jadi mereka semua pulang ke kampung halaman masing-masing kecuali kepala para maid yaitu bibi Lee. Wanita paruh baya ini ada dirumah dan langsung membungkuk hormat pada tuanya.

"Bi dimana Baekhyun dan anak-anak?" Tanya Chanyeol-namja tiang- pada kepala maid dirumahnya ini.

"Nyonya,nona muda,dan tuan muda belum pulang tuan besar" Jawab bibi Lee lagi.

"Ohh baiklah kalau begitu,terimakasih bibi Lee"

"Sama-sama tuan besar" balas bibi Lee dan langsung berlalu menuju dapur.

Setelah itu Chanyeol berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dan sang istri tercinta. Setelah sampai ia langsung membuka sepatunya dan ia letakkan di tempatnya,ia langsung membuka dasi dan jas kerjanya. Setelah itu ia berlalu kekamar mandi yang memang ada dikamarnya dan langsung mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya yang pasti sangat bau itu.

 _ **-Choose Me Pleasse-**_

"Eomma dimana appa?" Setelah Yugyeom pergi meninggalkan noonanya di kampus dengan keadaam sedang marah-marah,ia malah langsung menuju rumahnya. Tadinya ia ingin kembali kesekolah karena ia ingin melihat yeoja yang ia sukai dari awal masuk. Namun setelah ia pikir-pikir pasti yeoja itu sudah pulang apalagi eomma dari yeoja itu adalah guru di sekolah itu. Jadilah akhirnya ia membawa motor ninjanya menuju rumah bak sebuah museum yang besar nya pakai kata sangat!.

"Dia belum pulang sayang,yasudah cepat sana mandi" Jawab Minseok-eomma Yugyeom dan Sunggi-.

"Ohh baiklah,aku ke atas dulu yaa eomma"

"Iya"

Saat Yugyeom sampai dikamarnya,ia langsung menutup jendela kamarnya dan menyalakan penghangat ruangan,karena sesuai ramalan cuaca hari ini akan ada hujan deras. Dan pasti akan sangat dingin.

"Hmm hujan... aku jadi ingat kenangan kita dulu noona" gumam Yugyeom sambil berbaring di kasurnya dan menatap kearah langit-langit kamar.

 _Flashback_

 _Yugyeom baru saja mengisi bensin dan akan langsung membawa motornya menuju rumah ia sedang malas berlama-lama membawa motor. Namun saat ia melewati perempatan ia melihat seoarang gadis tinggi berambut panjang hitam pekat di halte bus. Ia jelas tau siapa gadis itu. Dia adalah..._

 _Sunbaenya dia sekolah.._

 _Gadis cantik dari kelas 11-A..._

 _Gadis manis bertubuh jangkung..._

 _Gadis manis yang dikagumi Yugyeom..._

 _Gadis manis yang di sukai Yugyeom..._

 _Dan..._

 _Gadis manis yang dicintai Yugyeom..._

 _Gadis manis yang bernama Park Taeyoung..._

 _Tanpa babibu Yugyeom langsung menghampiri Taeyoung ._

" _Taeyoung noona" Sapa Yugyeom saat memberhentikan motornya di hadapan Taeyoung._

" _Siapa kau?" Heyy kenapa Taeyoung bersikap itu padanya?. Ya jelaslah Yugyeom belum membuka helm nya._

" _Ahh ini aku Kim Yugyeom noona" jawab Yugyeom setelah membuka helm nya._

" _Ahh Yugyeom... maaf aku tidak mengenalimu tadiii...sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Taeyoung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal._

" _Aku mau pulang noon,sedangkan noona?"_

" _Jika kau melihatku di halte,berarti aku sedang apa?menunggu tukang koran?" Canda Taeyoung._

" _Yaampun noona ehehe,yasudah daripada noona naik bus,lebih baik noona aku antar pulang,bagaimana?" Tanya Yugyeom sedikit ekhemmm... sedikit gugup._

" _Ahh tidak usah Yugyeom-ah" Tolak Taeyoung dengan halus dan hampir saja membuat Yugyeom mimisan._

" _Ayoolahh noona kumohon" Pinta Yugyeom dengan aegyonya._

" _Ohh ohh baiklah baiklah,tidak usah seperti ituuu"_

 _Dan akhirnya Taeyoung naik ke motor Yugyeom dan tanpa minta izin dari sang empunya Yugyeom memegang kedua telapak tangan Taeyoung dan melingkarkannya di pinggangnya. Taeyoung?ia bahkan malas untuk sekedar mengomentari karena anak didepannya ini pasti pintar memberi alasan._

 _BYURRR_

 _Belum jauh dari halte tiba-tiba hujan deras menghujani kota Seuol. Dan sekarang Yugyeom bingung mencari tempat berteduh karena semua penuh. Sementara ia tidak mau Taeyoung sakit karena kehujanan._

" _NOONA KITA HARUS BERTEDUH DIMANA?" Teriak Yugyeom agar terdengar oleh Taeyoung._

" _TIDAK USAH KARENA AKU INGIN CEPAT SAMPAI KERUMAH"_

" _TAPI NANTI NOONA-"_

" _KUMOHON KALI INI TURUTI AKU" Dengan cepat Taeyoung memotong perkataan Yugyeom._

 _Akhirnhya mereka berdua hujan-hujanan. Bahkan sekarang mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih dengan Taeyoung yang memeluk Yugyeom dari belakang di bawah hujan yang menemani mereka._

 _Dan bagi Yugyeom itu adalah kenangan termanis dengan orang yang dicintainya. Ya walaupun dia tidak tau apakah Taeyoung memiliki rasa yang sama atau tidak._

 _Flashback off_

Hanya karena memikirkan kejadian itu membuat Yugyeom senyum-senyum sendiri. Dan hati nya kembali menghangat saat mengingat betapa manisnya kenangan itu.

 _ **-Choose Me Pleasse-**_

"MENIKAH?" Sunggi sungguh kaget mendengar lamaran mendadak dari namja disebelahnya ini.

"Ya menikah,kita kan sudah pacaran sangat lamaaaa" Jaebum-namja yang disebelah Sunggi- malah menjawab dengan enteng.

"Tidak. Kita kan belum lulus kuliah"

"Eomma saja mengandungku saat masih kuliah"

"Itu karena Kai ahjussi pervert"

"Apa aku harus menghamilimu juga?" Tanya Jaebum sambil memasang wajah datar tanpa dosa.

"Heehhh kau gila apa?" Dan setelahh itu terjadi aktraksi mencubit dan menghindar. Sunggi sebagai pihak yang mencubit dan Jaebum pihak yang menghindar.

Apa Jaebum gila?karena usia mereka masih sangat muda untuk menikah.

Yasudah lebih baik kita tinggalkan kedua pasangan absurd ini

 _ **-Choose Me Pleasse-**_

Dan kita beralih kekediaman Oh.

"NIRA SEULRIN AYO MAKAN" Teriak Luhan-nyonya Oh- dari ruang makan,karena ia tau apa yang sebenarnya sedang dilakukan kedua putrinya,pasti mereka sedang BERMAIN PLAYSTATION.

"YA SEBENTAR IBU" itu suara Nira,ia pasti sedang semangat membobol gawang eonninya,seperti biasa setiap bermain PS Nira pasti selalu menjadi pihak yang menang.

"CEPAT ATAU EOMMA YANG NAIK KEATAS" teriak Luhan lagi,raut kesal tercetak jelas diwajahnya sedangkan Sehun-suami Luhan- hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah istrinya yang cerewet ini.

"Kami datange eomma appa" Jawab kedua putri mereka saat sampai di ruang makan. Namun tiba-tiba langkah Seulrin terhenti seperti ada yang ketinggalan.

"Ada apa eonni?" tanya Nira saat melihat kebingungan Seulrin.

"Apa kita sudah mempause gamenya?" Sesaat keduanya terdiam,bukan!bukan keduanya bahkan Sehun dan Luhan juga ikut terdiam. Dann...

"BELUM" Jawab dua nona muda Oh itu berbarengan.

"Yayayya mau kemana lagi kalian,itu nanti saja ayo makan" dengan cepat Sehun memegang tangan kedua putrinya dan menariknya ke meja makan untuk makan.

"ahhh appa lalu game kami bagaimana?" Tanya Nira dengan suara semanja mungkin.

"Biarkan saja" jawab Sehun enteng seketika wajah kedua bersaudara itu menjadi lesu.

 _ **-Choose Me Pleasse-**_

"Hyung ada kabar baik hyung.." seoarang namja tampan sedang berlari dari atas rumahnya menuju ke ruang tv untuk menemui hyung nya.

"Ada apa Bam?" ternyata namja yang berlari-lari itu adalah Wu Bambam anak dari Wu Yifan dan Wu Zitao.

"Tadi Jung saem memberi kami tugas kelompok,dan yang membuat ku senang aku sekelompok dengan Seulrin" Jawab Bambam dengan semangatnya.

"Dan kabar baiknya apa?" Tanya Mark-hyung bambam- pada namdongsaengnya.

"Aku sekelompok dengan..."

"Dengan?"

"Park Taeyoung" Seketika wajah datar Mark berubah menjadi wajah bahagia saat mendengar jawaban dari namdongsaengnya yang jarang sekali membawa kabar gembira seperti ini. Tapi tunggu lalu bagian mananya yang membuat Mark senang?.

"Ouhh jangan merubah wajahmu hyung,dan besok kami akan belajar kelompok di rumah kita."

Saat itulah senyum Mark berkembang.

 _ **-Choose Me Pleasse-**_

"Yaakkk appa!kenapa sihh appa dan eomma sama-sama menyalahkankuuuu" Sekarang ini keluarga Park sedang berkumpul diruang keluarga dan sekarang mereka membahas tentang Jinyoung.

"Youngie ayooo bela oppa Taeie...Taeyoung...YAKK PARK TAEYOUNG JAWAB OPPA!" Sepertinya Jinyoung mulai stres karena dia tidak memiliki siapapun untuk membela dia.

"Aishhh oppa berisik sekali! Aku harus apa?aku sudah menceritakan semuanya kan!" Taeyoung sebenarnya malas tapi oppanya memiliki sifat pemaksa yang akut.

"DIAM" Mendadak ruangan hening saat suara berat sang kepala keluarga mengintrupsi pertengkaran adik kakak itu.

"Kau tau Jinyoung,kesalahan mu itu sudah sangat banyakkkk...dan kau harus dihukum!" Jawab Chanyeol lagi sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Hukuman?" Gumam 3 orang yang ada diruangan itu-Jinyoung,Taeyoung,dan Baekhyun-.

"Yaa hukuman!dan hukumanmu adalah..."

 **TBC**

 **Haiii chap 2 udah luncurrrr...**

 **Dan sekarang aku izin pamit mau tidur... makasih buat yang udah review dan semoga para siders yang berkeliaran bersedia juga mengisi coloumb review ya gomawo.**

 **Balasan Review:**

 **reniselviani: Makasih udah review ^.^... Nado.. iya ini udah lanjut,sama author juga penasarannn...mereka siapa?member got7?jadi mereka itu ngerebutin yeoja-yeoja yang mereka sukai kecuali Jaebum kalau dia kebelet kawin. Yang dipilih?Hanya author dan Tuhan yang tau. Keep Review yahh**

 **Lidya Bhuwacool: Makasih udah review ^.^... yaa pastilah seruu*kibas-kibas rambuttt... hahaha gapapa kok bebas kamu mau ngerasa jadi siapa hehehe... iya Seulri anaknya oh Sehun sama Luhan.. iya ini udah update yahh... keep review**

 **ParkBaek: Makasih udah review ^.^... Makasihhh yaa kamu bisa aja hehehe...ohhiyaa makasih mau baca yang angel jugaa... iya gapapa kok kalau mau jadi Nira jugaaa..emm iya gapapa mau direbutin siapa jugaa hahahaha senyaman kamu aja asal tetep review yahhh... iyaa junior ketergantungan sama adiknya hehehe**

 **ChoiHanaBhuwakool: Makasih udah review ^.^... yayaya seenaknya kamu nyalah"in authorrr ...ia ini udah lanjutt ...iaa kamu bebas mau jadi siapa jugaa kok...ia ia heehehe Seulrin sama Taeyoung beruntung... id line aku : gabytbn_...nanti kapan-kapan hahaha ...keep review yahh**

 **LovebabyJinyoung: Makasih udah review ^.^... Eumm main peluk-pelukk... iyaaa gapapa jadi Oh Nira jugaa heheheee.. ia ini udah lanjut..keep review yahh..nado..**

 **Segitu dulu dari OH KIMBYUNJEON**

 **SARANGHAE**

 **WO AI NI**

 **I LOVE YOU**

 **AKU CINTA KALIAN!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Title : Choose Me Pleasse**

 **Cast :**

 **Im Jae Bum(JB)**

 **Kim Sung Gi**

 **Wu Bambam**

 **Im YongJae**

 **Oh Seul Rin**

 **Wu Mark**

 **Kim Yug Yeom**

 **Park Tae Young**

 **Park Jin Young**

 **Jackson Wang**

 **Oh Ni Ra**

 **Suporter cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Park Baekhyun(GS)**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Oh Luhan(GS)**

 **Kim Jongdae**

 **Kim Minseok(GS)**

 **Jun Mian Wang**

 **Yi Xing Wang(GS)**

 **Im Jongin**

 **Im Kyungsoo(GS)**

 **Wu Yifan**

 **Wu Zitao(GS)**

 **Pairing : GOT7 X OC X EXO**

 **Genre : Romance(Maybe)**

 **Summary : Saat Aku menginginkanmu takkan kubiarkan orang lain mendapatkanmu!Arra?**

 **Disclamer : by Kimbyunjeon production**

 **Warning : Buat setiap ada Oc dan kalian merasa tidak nyaman kalian bisa membayangkan itu kalian atau siapapun yang menurut kalian cocok. Dimohon untuk tetap meninggalkan jejak di coloum review**

 **Jangan jadi silent rider!setidaknya hargai author yang mau ngasih hiburan.**

 **No plagiat!da author yakin kalian pasti bisa bikin cerita yang lebih keren(y)^.^**

 _ **-Choose Me Pleasse-**_

"YAAAA PARK CHANYEOL!"

Setelah Chanyeol memberitahu hukumannya pada Jinyoung seketika semua yang ada di sana sangat syok namun sesaat semua menampakkan ekspresi yang berbeda,dari mulai Baekhyun yang sangat syok,Chanyeol dan Jinyoung yang berssmirk ria,dan Taeyoung yang...datar-.

"Huftt ada-ada saja appa ini"

Taeyoung memutuskan untuk masuk kekamarnya meninggalkan kedua lelaki di keluarga Park yang berbeda status itu dan juga ibunya.

"Malam ini aku tidur dengan Taeyoung"

Baekhyun pun berniat meninggalkan kedua lelaki bermarga Park itu juga dan pergi menyusul putrinya.

"Yaa Baekhyunee ...Baekki sayangg kau yakin tidak akan tidur dengan suamimu yang lapar ini?"

"DIAM KAU PERVERT!"

Dan akhirnya Jinyoung dan Chanyeol ber high five ria.

Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol yang notabenya seorang ayah memberi anaknya hukuman yang gila seperti...

Menyuruh Jinyoung untuk merekam setiap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang melakukan aktivitas ranjang.

Sungguh ayah yang kurang ajar.

 _ **-Choose Me Pleasse-**_

'Seulrin-ah aku tau aku tak sepintar Yongjae sunbae,aku juga tau aku tak setampan Yongjae sunbae dan bodohnya aku,aku malah memilih bersaing dengannya. Bukankah aku ini bodoh? Tapi kenapa aku harus memiliki kisah cinta serumit ini?'

Saat ini bambam tengah tiduran di kasur king size nya. Entah kenapa ia tidak bisa tidur. Ia memikirkan apakah ia dan Seulrin cocok? Jika diliat dari fisik jujur Bambam kalah dengan Yongjae. Tapi tak salahkan jika Bambam berharap Seulrin memilihnya? Bambam sudah tak mau lagi digantung perasaannya seperti ini. Tapi Bambam hanya ingin Seulrin,dia tidak mau yang lain.

"Tapi jika memang kau memilih Yongjae sunbae kumohon katakan Oh Seulrin" lirihnya dan kemudian menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

 _ **-Choose Me Pleasse-**_

'Seulrin jika kau memilih Bambam tolong jujur padaku,aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Aku hanya ingin kepastian Seulrin. Sebuah kepastian!'

Yongjae mengusak kepalanya dengan kasar. Ia berkali-kali berfikir apa ia bertahan atau harus meninggalkan Seulrin.

Kenapa rumit sekali?

Hell Yongjae itu bukan hanya suka Seulrin tapi ia juga cinta Seulrin. CINTA! Ya Cinta...

Tak mudah bukan melupakan orang yang kita cintai?

Ohh Tuhan rasanya Yongjae ingin memutar waktu dan memilih untuk tidak pernah bertemu dengan Seulrin.

Saking pusingnya memikirkan tentang hatinya,akhirnya Yongjae terlelap dengan posisi menggigit ponselnya sendiri.

 _ **-Choose Me Pleasse-**_

Siang yang sangat cerah,namun lebih cerah lagi bagi anak sulung keluarga Wu yang bernama Wu Mark.

Wahhhhh bagaimana tidak cerah? Hari ini pujaan hatinya akan datang kerumahnya. Siapa yang tidak senang? Yaaa walaupun nanti Taeyoung datang untuk kerja kelompok bukan untuk Mark. Tapi heyyy tetap saja bukan?

"Ahh aku sungguh tidak sabar"

Hari ini hari sabtu,dan setiap sabtu sekolah selalu diliburkan. Dan kemarin Bambam bilang pada Mark tugas mereka cukup sulit pasti akan menghabiskan waktu seharian. Dan itu tambah membuat Mark makin girang. Tandanya ia akan melihat pujaan hatinya seharian ini kan? Wahhh mimpi apa Mark semalam.

"Hyunggg..."

'untuk apa si bocah itu kesini?' batin Mark,ia tau pasti itu Bambam.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati Mark membuka pintu kamarnya dan langsung melihat Bambam yang sudah rapi dan terdapat kunci mobil di tangan Bambam. Seketika Mark mengerutkan keningnya.

"Mau kemana kau? Bukannya kau sekarang kerja kelompok? Jangan bilang tempat kerja kelompoknya diganti?" nada bicara Mark mulai kawathir.

"Ohhh tenanglah hyung,kami akan tetap kerja kelompok disini" jawab Bambam sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Lalu?"

Kemudian Bambam memberikan kunci itu pada Mark.

"Pergilah mandi,dan bawa mobil ini menuju rumah Park Saem dan jemput Taeyoung disana, tadinya Taeyoung memintaku untuk menjemputnya katanya dia dan oppanya sedang marahan,dan akhirnya aku mau. Tapi saat mengambil kunci ini aku teringat engkau hyung. Engkau pasti mau kan menjemput Tae?"

"Tentu saja" dengan semangat Mark menutup pintu kamarnya. Dan bersiap-siap untuk menjemput pujaan hatinyaa.

Dan Mark yakin ini adalah hari keberuntungannya.

 _ **-Choose Me Pleasse-**_

"Mau kemana kau sudah rapih begitu?"

Nada bicara Jinyoung mulai mengintrogasi Taeyoung. Namun kelihatannya Taeyoung di berniat untuk menjawab 'padahal tadi aku sudah bilang akan kerumah Bambam,dan sekarang dia bertanya aku mau kemana?dasar gila' batin Taeyoung.

"Tae-ie...Youngiee...Taeyoung... YAKK PARK TAE- UHUKK UHUKK"

Saat sudah bersiap akan meneriaki nama yeodongsaengnya Jinyoung justru tersedak.

TINN TINN

"Ahh sepertinya sudah datang"

Ujar Taeyoung tanpa memperdulikan oppanya.

"Bambam menjemputku"

Akhirnya Taeyoung menjawab juga.

"EOMMA AKU PERGI DULU"

Teriak Taeyoung berharap di dengar eommanya yang sekarang sedang di dapur.

"IYA SAYANG HATI-HATI"

Jawab Baekhyun pada putrinya.

Taeyoung tercengang saat melihat siapa yang ada didepan rumahnya.

Bagaimana bisa...

Yang ada disitu adalah...

 _ **-Choose Me Pleasse-**_

"Hmmm sepertinya ini akan sangat sulit"

"Iya kupikir ini rumusnya akan berbelit-belit"

"Kau benar,tapi kita harus bisa memecahkannya agar nilai kita bagus"

"Iya eonni... kita harus bisa"

"Coba sebutkan rumusnya"

"Rumus?"

"Maksudku cheat game nya Nira..cepatlahh"

"Ohh baiklahh... kotak,kotak,R1,L2,Kanan,Kiri,O,segita,segita,X"

"kotak,kotak,R1,L2,kanan,kiri,O,segitiga,X"

"Yaa eonni segitiganya dua kali"

"Ahh Nira,kau telat memberi tau!jadi tidak akan berfungsi ahh kau ini"

"Aku memang selalu salah eonni"

Seulrin mengabaykan Nira,ia sekarang kembali sibuk dengan joysteaknya.

Ternyata?

Keduanya tengah mencoba cheat salah satu permainan di playstation mereka.

"OH SEULRIN,SEGERALAH TURUN TEMANMU ADA DISINI"

Suara menggelegar nyonya Oh alias Oh Luhan terdengar di rumah besar ini,bahkan Bambam yang sedang menjemput Seulrin pun sempat membatin.

`Kurasa Sehun ahjussi,Seulrin,dan Nira mengalami gangguan telinga karena selalu disuguhkan suara seperti ini'.

Begitulah batin Bambam.

"Iya eomma aku turun huh!bisa kan tidak teriak?aku malu"

Seulrin menggosok jidatnya merasa aneh karena sikap eommanya.

"JADI KAU MALU PUNYA EOMMA SEPERTI AKU?"

Lagi-lagi Luhan menyediakan suara itu.

Dan saat itu juga Seulrin menarik tangan Bambam keluar.

 _Brak_

Seulrin dan Bambam merasa mereka menabrak sesorang dan karena orang di depan mereka bertubuh tiang(?) mereka harus mendongkak agar wajah orang itu bisa terlihat.

"Waahhh istrinya Park Saem"

Sepertinya Bambam mulai ngawur.

"Yakk pabbbbbooo"

Rutuk Seulrin sambil menjitak kepala Bambam berkali-kali.

"Appo-ya"

Bambam mengelus sayang bagian kepalanya yang terkena hadiah Seulrin.

"Ahjussi ini suaminya Park Saem!bukan istrinya"

Jelas Seulrin tanpa perduli tampang bingung namja tiang didepan mereka.

"Ya itu maksudku"

Jawab Bambam santai.

"Berarti appa Taeyoung?"

Tanya Bambam lagi.

"Iya idiot"

"Yakk Seulrin"

"Apa kalian bisa bantu aku?"

Akhirnya suara berat namja yang diketahu Chanyeol-ayah Taeyoung,istri..ehhh suami Baekhyun(Park saem)-.

"Ahh iya Chanyeol ahjussi mianhe,mianhe juga gara-gara namja pabbo ini"

"Ahhh tidak apa-apa Seulrin,"

"Ahjussi mengetahui nama Seulrin"

"Dia kan sahabat putriku,dan anak dari kedua sahabatku"

"Ahjussi tidak usah menghiraukan namja pabbo ini"

"Seulrin.."

Rajuk Bambam pada Seulrin.

"Diam"

Bambam akhirnya diam sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

'menjijikan' batin Seulrin saat melihat wajah horor(?) Bambam.

"Jadi ahjussi mau bertemu appa?"

"Ne,apa appa mu ada didalam?"

"Appa ada didalam ahjussi. Ohhiya memangnya ada apa?"

"Aniya,ahjussi hanya mau mengajak appamu bertemu teman lama"

"Ahh yasudah ahjussi,appa ada dildalam. Aku dan Bambam permisi ya ahjussi Anyyeong"

Bambam dan Seulrin membungkukan badannya di hadapan Chanyeol,dan Chanyeol hanya mebalasnya dengan senyuman.

 _ **-Choose Me Pleasse-**_

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Sekarang Taeyoung sedang duduk di kursi yang memang disediakan di teras rumahnya. Ia tidak tau kenapa hoobaenya bisa ada dirumahnya.

Hooobae?

Yaa Yugyeom datang kerumah Taeyoung iya sendiri tidak tau kenapa Yugyeom ada disini.

"Noona aku mau mengajak noona pergi,tapi sepertinya noona sudah ada janji"

Yugyeom menundukkan kepalanya tanda iya lumayan sedih. Bukan lumayan tapi sangat.

"Iyaa Yugyeom-ah,maafkan noona,tapi noona sudah harus pergi kerumah Bambam. Tapi kenapa Bambam belum jemput juga sihh"

Seketika Yugyeom membulatkan matanya.

APA?

Taeyoung noona,pujaan hatinya,mau pergi kerumah Bambam hyung?.

Berarti Taeyoung akan bertemu ...

MARK HYUNG?

Ohh tidak bagi Yugyeom lebih baik Taeyoung bertemu dengan gorila sedang mengamuk dari pada harus bertemu Wu Mark!

Namja bersurai hitam kecoklatan itu adalah saingan Yugyeom! Mereka berdua sama-sama mengincar Taeyoung! Arrrggghhh Yugyeom bisa gila!.

"Untuk apa noona kerumah Bambam hyung?"

Bahkan nada bicara Yugyeom sudah seperti namja yang sedang mengintrogasi yeojanya agar tidak selingkuh.

"Aku kerja kelompok kau pikir aku mau ngapain?numpang mandi?"

Yugyeom menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Iya merasa tidak seharusnya ia bertanya dengan nada seperti itu pada Taeyoung.

"Hmm yasudahlah noona aku permisi. Anyyeong"

Saat mobil sport Yugyeom meinggalkan kediaman keluarga Park. Saat itu juga mobil lambhrogini putih datang tepat di sebelah mobil milik Taeyoung yang memang baru beres di cuci oleh supir pribadi yang kebetulan tidak ijin pulang kampung.

Kemudian keluarlah namja dengan balutan kaus putih polos serta jaket hitam polos yang dibiarkan terbuka,bercelana jeans serta topi yang terbalik kebelakang,dan sepatu ketz berwarna putih hitam.

Tampan?

Bagi Taeyoung itu terlihat apa ya? Biarkan hanya Taeyoung yang tau.

"Kenapa sunbae ada disini? Dan dimana Bambam?"

Taeyoung mengerutkan dahinya,seingatnya ia meminta Bambam yang menjemputnya bukannya hyung Bambam.

"Bambam bilang dia mau menjemput Seulrin,jadi dia memintakku untuk menjemputmu"

Jawab Mark-namja tadi- sambil tersenyum.

"Eumm baiklah,kalau bergitu ayo kita berangkat sunbae"

"Eumm Taeyoung-ah"

"Ne sunbae?"

"Panggil aku oppa,aku kan juga sahabat baik oppamu"

"Eumm baiklah Mark oppa"

Seketika senyum Mark mengembang dan mereka langsung masuk kemobil lambhorgini putih itu.

 _ **-Choose Me Pleasse-**_

"Bambam sepertinya kau terlalu cepat menjemputku"

Seulrin dan Bambam sudah sampai dirumah Bambam sekarang. Dan dari semua teman sekelompok mereka,baru ada Seulrin dan Bamabam saja.

"Tenanglah aku sudah meminta Mark hyung menjemputnya tadi"

Dan Seulrin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Apa kau dan hyungmu hanya berdua dirumah?"

Tanya Seulrin lagi.

"Tidak,eomma dan appaku baru pulang kemarin. Paling mereka ada di ruang kerja ayahku. Kau mau menemuinya?"

"Tidak aku hanya bertanya saja"

Akhirnya Bambam pergi ke dapur menyiapkan makanan dan minuman untuk teman-temannya nanti.

"Ayo masuk Taeyoung pasti teman-temanmu menunggu"

"Bahkan aku tidak yakin mereka sudah tiba disini"

"Yaa sebaiknya kau masuk saja dulu"

"Yasudah,apa oppa tidak masuk?"

"Aku mau membeli sesuatu dulu"

"Eumm oppa~"

"Ne Taeyoung?"

"Boleh aku ikut?"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Aku mau membeli bubble tea"

"hehehe baiklah,kalau begitu kau boleh ikut"

"Ne gomawo oppa"

Dan Mark hanya menjawab sambil tersenyum dan mengarahkan tangannya ke pucuk kepala Taeyoung sambil mengacak lembut rambut Taeyoung.

'Apa ini?'

Batin Taeyoung karean jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

 _ **-Choose Me Pleasse-**_

"Sepertinya hyungmu membawa Taeyoung kabur,lihatlah kenapa mereka lama sekali?"

"Kau seperti tidak tau tentang obsesi Mark hyung pada Taeyoung"

"Terserah.."

"Emmm Seulrin.."

"Ne Bam?"

"Aku mau bertanya boleh?"

"Silahkan"

"Aku kan sudah menyatakan perasaanku dua bulan lalu,dan sebentar lagi natal,kapan kau akan menjawabnya?"

"..."

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau jawab"

Bambam beralih menatap pintu keluar,dan kemudian berjalan mendekati pintu itu. Setelah ia membuka pintu itu ia berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu itu lagi. Ia lebih memilih diam diluar dari pada harus berdua dengan Seulrin. `Sambil menunggu yang lain' pikirnya dalam hati.

Sementara didalam Seulrin sedang menatap sendu kearah pintu yang tadi di buka Bambam.

'Mianhe' lirih Seulrin.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Selamat Tahun Baru 2016 ^.^ #ehhUdahLewattt  
**

 **Biarlinn lahh..**

 **Dan Happy Birthday jugaa buat Sexy Leader kitaa yang baru beberapa hari keamaren ulang tahunnn...**

 **Gimana chap 3 nya?**

 **Garing?**

 **Mianheee:((((((**

 **Ohhiyaa untuk sekarang gaada balesan review duluu yaa..**

 **kareana sebenernya saya bukan author asli cerita inii...**

 **oh kimbyunjeon lagi sakit...**

 **jadi dia minta saya buat nge update in ceritanya..**

 **semoga suka yaa...**

 **Paipaiii...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Title : Choose Me Pleasse**

 **Cast :**

 **Im Jae Bum(JB)**

 **Kim Sung Gi**

 **Wu Bambam**

 **Im YongJae**

 **Oh Seul Rin**

 **Wu Mark**

 **Kim Yug Yeom**

 **Park Tae Young**

 **Park Jin Young**

 **Jackson Wang**

 **Oh Ni Ra**

 **Suporter cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Park Baekhyun(GS)**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Oh Luhan(GS)**

 **Kim Jongdae**

 **Kim Minseok(GS)**

 **Jun Mian Wang**

 **Yi Xing Wang(GS)**

 **Im Jongin**

 **Im Kyungsoo(GS)**

 **Wu Yifan**

 **Wu Zitao(GS)**

 **Pairing : GOT7 X OC X EXO**

 **Genre : Romance(Maybe)**

 **Summary : Saat Aku menginginkanmu takkan kubiarkan orang lain mendapatkanmu!Arra?**

 **Disclaimer : by Kimbyunjeon production**

 **Warning : Buat setiap ada Oc dan kalian merasa tidak nyaman kalian bisa membayangkan itu kalian atau siapapun yang menurut kalian cocok. Dimohon untuk tetap meninggalkan jejak di coloum review**

 **Jangan jadi silent rider!setidaknya hargai author yang mau ngasih hiburan.**

 **No plagiat!da author yakin kalian pasti bisa bikin cerita yang lebih keren(y)^.^**

 _ **-Choose Me Pleasse-**_

Kamar besar,rapih,dan bersih itulah deskripsi terbaik untuk kamar yang sedang ditempati oleh Sunggi,anak sulung dari keluarga Kim ini nampaknya sedang tidak mood untuk melakukan apa-apa.

TOK TOK TOK

"Sunggi,ayo turun ada Jaebum di bawah"

Mendengar suaranya eommanya tidak membuat Sunggi bergerak sama sekali,apalagi ditambah nama namja yang disebutkan eommanya.

'Untuk apa si idiot itu kesini'

Kurang lebih seperti itulah batin Sunggi.

TOK TOK TOK

"Sunggi..."

"Sunggi!"

"YAKKK KIM SUNGGI BUKA PINTUNYA!ATAU EOMMA AKAN PANGGIL APPA UNTUK MENGHANCURKAN PINTU INI!"

Ohh untuk yang kali ini Sunggi takut.

Tidak ada yang lebih menyeramkan di dunia ini bagi Sunggi selain apppanya yaitu Kim Jongdae.

"Ya eomma ada apa?"

Sunggi akhirnya keluar dan menatap datar pada eommanya.

Sedangkan Minseok-eomma Sunggi- sudah naik darah.

"Ada apa kau bilang?"

"yayaya eomma aku tau,suruh dia menunggu sebentar aku akan cuci muka dulu"

Sedangkan Minseok hanya mendelik kemudian berjalan turun kebawah.

"Yeobo dimana Sunggi"

Tanya Chen-appa Sunggi dan Yugyeom-.

"Dia sedang cuci muka... ohhiya Jaebum,kau mau minum apa?"

Tanya Minseok pada Jaebum yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Eumm mungkin air putih saja ahjumma"

Jawab Jaebum yang memang dari tadi menginginkan air putih.

"Eumm baiklah,yeobo kopimu belum habis kan?"

"Belum"

Jawab Chen sambil tersenyum.

 _ **-Choose Me Pleasse-**_

"Hemm appa eomma,bisa tinggalkan kami berdua saja?"

Tanya Sunggi memecah keheningan,sedari saat ia datang semua orang diruangan itu hanya diam saja.

"Hemm baiklah Sunggi,yeobo ayo"

Sementara Chen hanya mengikuti apa kata istrinya dan pergi meninggalkan kedua insan yang masih betah berdiam diri.

"Sunggi..."

Jaebum memberanikan diri memulai perbincangan walaupun sedikit bingung akan berbicara apa.

"Ne?"

Jawab Sunggi sambil melirik kearah Jaebum. Hanya melirik!.

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

Tanya Jaebum sambil menutup matanya yang memang sudah terlihat seperti tertutup.

"Menurutmu?"

"Eumm aku mohon maafkan aku,aku harus bagaimana agar kau tidak marah padaku?"

"Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu!"

"Eumm kurasa itu tidak buruk"

Jawab Jaebum sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang pasti tidak gatal.

"APA!"

Seketika Jaebum mengangkat wajahnya. Dan Jaebum bisa melihat langsung bagaimana jika singa tidur dibangunkan.

"Aku bilang itu tidak buruk,karena sepertinya aku juga harus jauh-jauh darimu"

Jawab Jaebum dengan nada hati-hati.

"IM JAEBUM"

"Apa? Tadi kau meminta,setelah aku mengabulkannya kau juga marah. Adohh jadi begini yaa Sunggi,entah kenapa setiap aku berada di dekatmu seketika aku jadi horny,sesuatu dalam tubuhku menegang"

"YAKKK IM JAEBUM!"

Akhirnya terjadilah pertengkaran yang sebaiknya tidak usah dijelaskan. Karena itu sulit.

 _ **-Choose Me Pleasse-**_

Setelah pertengkaran antara Sunggi dan Jaebum berhasil diredakan karena pihak dari Kim Sunggi seperinya sudah lelah. Akhirnya, Jaebum meminta maaf kepada Sunggi dengan baik dan serius.

"Baiklah aku maafkan"

'Sunggi luluh juga' Batin Jaebum.

"Sayang,bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?"

Sepertinya Jaebum sudah bisa mentralkan kembali ketenangan dari singa yang baru mengamuk itu.

"Emm kemana memangnya?"

Tanya Sunggi seraya meminum air putih dimeja depannya. Yang diketahui itu air bekas Chen.

Jorok sekali kau Sunggi!.

"Kudengar di pertigaan dekat cafe,ada toko aksesoris untuk wanita dan pria. Katanya banyak aksesoris couple juga. Kau mau?"

"Baiklah aku ganti baju dulu"

Sunggi pun berjalan meninggalkan Jaebum untuk pergi mandi karena pada dasarnya dia memang belum mandi.

Kusarankan pergilah mandi sebelum bertemu kekasihmu Kim Sunggi!.

 _ **-Choose Me Pleasse-**_

"Kita sudah sampai"

Jawab Mark sambil memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Toko aksesoris?"

Tanya Taeyoung bingung saat melihat toko aksesoris yang memang tidak besar merada tepat di depan mobil mereka.

"Iyaa,aku mau membeli sesuatu untuk seseorang"

Jawab Mark dengan senyumnya.

Sementar Taeyoung hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

Saat Taeyoung keluar dari mobil ia agak sedikit terhuyung dan dari arah berlawanan ada motor yang melaju sangat kencang dan...

Syuh

Mark...

Mark...

Taeyoung...

Mark memeluk Taeyoung dan merapatkan tubuh mereka dan saat itu juga motor kencang itu melaju di depan mereka sambil membunyikan klakson dengan sangat keras.

Sepertinya Mark tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya dari Taeyoung buktinya walaupun motor itu sudah melaju jauh. Namun Mark masih enggan melepaskan pelukannya.

Saat Taeyoung akan melapaskan pelukannya justru Mark malah mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuhnya. Bahkan Mark baru saja mencium pucuk kepala Taeyoung.

'Permen kapas'

Batin Mark saat menghirup wangi permen kapas dari rambut panjang dan halus milik Taeyoung.

"Ehemmmm,lihatlah Jae-ie. Kapan kita akan bermesraan didepan umum seperti itu?"

Tiba-tiba dari arah lain datanglah sepasang kekasih yang kita ketahu Sunggi dan Jaebum.

Dan saat itu juga Mark melepaskan pelukannya sementara pipi Taeyoung sudah memerah menahan malu. Taeyoung dan Mark pun tersenyum canggung pada sepasang kekasih yang bahkan sebenarnya tidak mereka kenali.

"Eumm kami permisi annyeong" Mark dan Taeyoung membungkuk sopan dan berlalu masuk ke mobil meninggalkan sepasang kekasih yang sedang tersenyum.

"Se..sekarang ki..ta mau kemana sunbae?"

Entah kenapa Mark sangat membenci suasana saat Taeyoung mulai canggung dengannya. Apalagi memberi embel-embel sunbae seperti itu.

"Jangan sunbae!panggil aku oppa"

"Eumm n..ne op...pa"

"Jangan canggung,eumm kita akan ke kedai bubble tea,kau tadi mau beli bubble tea kan?"

"Ne oppa"

Akhirnya mobil Mark melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju kedai bubble tea terdekat.

 _ **-Choose Me Pleasse-**_

"Eomma"

"Ne?"

" Bagaimana sih ceritanya saat eomma dan appa bertemu?"

"Saat itu eomma dan appa mu bertemu di kampus,eomma dan appa mu itu satu kampus. Kau tau Chanyeol ahjussi,Sehun ahjussi,Junmian ahjussi-

"Maksud eomma Suho ahjussi?"

"Iya itu nama koreanya"

"Suho ahjussi saja eomma"

"Baiklah Suho ahjussi,Jongdae ahjussi,dan Kris ahjussi?"

" Iya aku tau mereka itu adalah teman-teman appa yang sebenarnya sudah memeliki anak yang sudah remaja,tapi sikap mereka semua seakan-akan mereka itu masih berumur 17 tahun"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan anak bungsunya yang sangat persis sepertinya tidak seperti anak sulungnya yang Jaebum anak itu lebih mirip appanya. Hiperaktif berlebihan.

"Iyaa mereka semua itu teman appamu dari waktu Junior high school sementara istri mereka teman eomma dari senior high school saat kuliah kami semua memutuskan untuk satu universitas. Berbeda dengan mereka semua yang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih,eomma dan appa mu baru jadian saat masuk universitas. Waktu itu Baekhyun ahjumma yang menyatukan kami"

"Hanya Baekhyun ahjumma eomma?"

"Iya karena waktu itu hanya dia yang tau kalau eomma menyukai appamu"

"Apa eomma lebih dulu menyukai appa?"

"Kata Suho ahjussi sebenarnya appamu juga menyukai eomma. Hanya saja dia malu untuk mengungkapkannya, makanya Baekhyun ahjumma yang juga tau soal itu menyatukan kami dengan cara mengurung eomma dan appa di UKS"

"Coba ceritakan eomma.."

"Saat itu...

 _Flashback~_

 _Kai berlari tergesah-gesah saat ia mendapatkan pesan dari seseorang. Dengan raut wajah kawathir ia terus berjalan menyusuri koridor kampus yang sudah pasti sangat sepi karena para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi sudah pulang. Ia kawathir sangat kawathir. Bukan karena isi pesanya,melainkan nama yang ada di dalam pesan itu._

' _Kyungsoo di sekap di UKS! Jika kau mau dia selamat kutunggu kau di UKS. Jangan membawa siapapun atau Kyungsoo tidak akan selamat!'_

 _Iya sangat tidak mau jika yeoja mungil yang memang sudah dari lama ia sukai itu terluka. Sunggu apapun selain Kyungsoo._

 _Kai terus berlari sampai akhirnya ia sampai di depan pintu UKS yang terbuka. Tanpa pikir panjang Kai masuk ke UKS dan saat itulah pintu UKS itu tertutup. Kai kaget namun saat nama Kyungsoo terlintas di otaknya ia kemudian meneriaki nama Kyungsoo._

" _KYUNGSOO"_

" _KYUNG"_

" _KYUNGS-"_

" _Kai?"_

 _Tiba-tiba saat sedang sibuk meneriaki nama Kyunsoo,seorang yeoja mungil keluar dari sebuah ruangan yang didekan adalah ruangan WC UKS yeoja itu adalah yeoja yang hampir membuat jantung Kai copot jika saja Kai tidak menemukannya._

" _Kyungsoo sedang apa kau disini?, Baekhyun mana?"_

" _Baekhyun?tadi ada orang yang memberiku pes-"_

 _Saat itu juga Kai mendapat pesan dari nomor tadi_

' _Kau harus berhasil menjadi kekasih Kyungsoo,jika tidak percuma semua usahaku_

 _#Baekhyun'_

 _Dan didalam hati Kai berbicara 'Awas kau Byun'._

 _Flasback of~_

... dan saat itulah eomma dan appa mu dekat"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas saat ia selesai bercerita. Sungguh ia sangat berterimakasih karena Baekhyun sudah menyatukan dia dengan Kai.

Sementara Yongjae hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Eomma aku mau ke kamar dulu ne"

"Ne"

Yongjae pun berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Seandainya hubunganku dan Seulrin semulus eomma dan appa"

Saat itulah Yongjae menidurkan tubuhnya di kasur dan pergi terlelap.

 _ **-Choose Me Pleasse-**_

"Oppa aku masuk duluan ne?"

Mark menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ehhh Bambam sedang apa kau disini?"

Tanya Taeyoung saat melihat Bambam malah ada diluar.

"Menunggu yang lain"

Jawab Bambam sambil tersenyum.

"Siapa saja yang sudah ada?"

"Ada Seulrin di dalam"

Akhirnya Taeyoung pun masuk kedalam rumah Bambam dan meninggalkan Bambam dan Mark.

"Apa sudah kau tanya?"

Tanya Mark pada Bambam. Bambam yang sudah mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Mark hanya menghela nafas,dan Mark sangat tau arti helaan nafas itu.

"Jadi kau mau bagaimana?"

"Eumm hyung... sepertinya...aku...

Menyerah..."

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **HAIIII CHAP 4 SUDAH LUNCUR SEMOGA PARA READERS TERCINTAAA SUKAA NEEE**

 **APA KABAR?**

 **GIMANA CHAP 4 NYA?**

 **GARAME EMANGGG-_-**

 **MULAI HARI INI AKU GAAKAN BALES REVIEW YAAA**

 **TAPI BAKALAN TETEP ADA BALESANNYA HEHEHE...**

 **Big Thanks To**

 **Kim Kai Kamjong,Suholeaderkim,Dokyungsoomeee,chenrayma**

 **Lovebabyjinyoung,ChoiHanaBhuwakool,Lidya Bhuwakul**

 **gomawo buat reviewnyaaa saranghaee semuaaa**

 **mungkin kim bakalan susah cepet update tapi bakalan di usahain**

 **sorry for typos**

 **ini belum di editt hehehe**

 **Saranghae:***


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Title : Choose Me Pleasse**

 **Cast :**

 **Im Jae Bum(JB)**

 **Kim Sung Gi**

 **Wu Bambam**

 **Im YongJae**

 **Oh Seul Rin**

 **Wu Mark**

 **Kim Yug Yeom**

 **Park Tae Young**

 **Park Jin Young**

 **Jackson Wang**

 **Oh Ni Ra**

 **Suporter cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Park Baekhyun(GS)**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Oh Luhan(GS)**

 **Kim Jongdae**

 **Kim Minseok(GS)**

 **Jun Mian Wang**

 **Yi Xing Wang(GS)**

 **Im Jongin**

 **Im Kyungsoo(GS)**

 **Wu Yifan**

 **Wu Zitao(GS)**

 **Pairing : GOT7 X OC X EXO**

 **Genre : Romance(Maybe)**

 **Summary : Saat Aku menginginkanmu takkan kubiarkan orang lain mendapatkanmu!Arra?**

 **Disclaimer : by Kimbyunjeon production**

 **Warning : Buat setiap ada Oc dan kalian merasa tidak nyaman kalian bisa membayangkan itu kalian atau siapapun yang menurut kalian cocok. Dimohon untuk tetap meninggalkan jejak di coloum review**

 **Jangan jadi silent rider!setidaknya hargai author yang mau ngasih hiburan.**

 **No plagiat!da author yakin kalian pasti bisa bikin cerita yang lebih keren(y)^.^**

 _ **-Choose Me Pleasse-**_

Mark merasa hari ini dewa keberuntungan ada pada dirinya,bagaimana tidak? Dia bisa bersama dengan pujaan hatinya seharian. Bersama? Tidak juga sihh karena Mark hanya melihat dari jauh.

Helll tapi itu sama saja!

Berbanding terbalik dengan Mark justru Bambam sedang sangat terpuruk. Di tengah-tengah tugasnya yang menumpuk dan membuat otaknya hampir meledak,justru masalah malah datang lagi namun masalah ini menghampiri hatinya. Disisi lain Bambam masih sangat ingin berjuang mendapatkan Seulrin,tapi disisi lain ia justru merasa bahwa ia yang disakiti disini.

Dia tau dia tidak sesempurna Yongjae tapi bisakah Seulrin meliriknya dengan kata 'Sempurna'?.

"Hufttttt aku permisi ke kamar mandi dulu"

Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari mulut Bambam dan setelah itu ia pergi menuju ke toilet yang ada di rumahnya. Ia berjalan sambil terus menatap kebawah. Memang langkahnya itu membawa ia ke toilet tapi sepertinya pikiran masih tertinggal di ruang tamu tadi. Lebih tepatnya kepada wanita yang sedang membaca sebuah buku yang sangat tebal. Wanita itu adalah Seulrin.

"Kufikir jika aku menyerah itu keputusan yang baik"

Setelah itu Bambam masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan mencoba menenangkan diri.

 _ **-Choose Me Pleasse-**_

TING TONG

TING TONG

TING TONG

"Oppa ada orang yang menekan bel"

Suara lembut itu memberhentikan lamunan Mark yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gadis pemilik suara lembut itu.

"Yaaa Tae-ie kau harusnya sadar,dari tadi kan Mark oppa hanya fokus memperhatikanmu jadi mana mungkin ia mendengar suara bel itu."

Pipi Taeyoung-gadis bersuara lembut- itu memerah,jujur ia benci jika Seulrin sudah memojokkannya seperti ini. Dan Mark hanya menggaruk tengkuk nya yang pasti tidak gatal dan berjalan ke arah pintu utama untuk membukakan pintu.

Saat pintu terbuka Mark kaget melihat siapa yang datang.

"Appa"

Jawab Mark pelan sangat pelan namun dua lelaki di depannya ini tidak cukup tuli untuk bisa mendengar kata-kata Mark tadi.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Appa?"

Chanyeol-salah satu dari lelaki tadi- memasang wajah bingungnya. Sungguh Chanyeol dan Sehun sedang berfikir apa mereka punya anak lain sealain kedua anak mereka. Tidak! Park Chanyeol dan Park Baekhyun hanya mempunyai dua anak yaitu Park Jinyoung dan Park Taeyoung,dan Sehun juga merasa ia dan Luhan hanya memiliki dua anak yaitu Oh Seulrin dan Oh Nira. Lalu siapa yang pemuda sebut Appa barusan?.

Mark semakin gelagapan saat ia salah bicara,yaa Mark memang selalu berharap agar Chanyeol bisa menjadi Ayah nyaa,iyaa maksudnya Ayah mertua. Dan sekarang ia bingung dia harus berkata apa sekarang?.

"Yang Mark panggil Appa itu adalah Chanyeol Appa"

Dan suara itu semakin membuat Mark gelagapan,suara itu adalah suara teman dekatnya. Namun berbeda dari teman yang lain,temannya ini sangat hobby menjatuhkan dirinya dalam masalah. Temannya adalah Park Jinyoung anak tertua Park Chanyeol dan Park Baekhyun.

"Maksudmu?"

Tanya Chanyeol pada putranya.

"Mark itu menginginkan Appa menjadi Appa nya,tapi sebagai Appa mertua"

Awalnya Chanyeol sempat bingung mencerna kalimat Jinyoung tapi sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai ke arah Mark. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas sahabat karib satunya ini memang tidak pernah berubah meskipun sudah menjadi seorang appa.

"Sudahlah nak,sekarang apa benar ini rumah Kris dan Zitao?"

Tanya Sehun to the point sungguh kejadiannya tidak akan baik jika appa dan anak itu disatukan.

"Ne ahjussi,aku anaknya"

Jawab Mark dan akhirnya Mark mengantarkan Chanyeol dan Sehun keruangan appanya. Sementara Jinyoung sudah menempel pada yeodongsaeng kesayangannya.

Saat Mark hendak meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Sehun,Chanyeol malah menahan pergelangan tangannya dan Mark berbalik dan bertanya.

"Ada apa ahjussi?"

Tanya Mark sembari tersenyum kepada appa mert- ehhh Chanyeol ahjussi.

"Apa kau menyukai Taeyoung?"

Seketika pipi Mark memanas ia yakin pipinya merah sekarang.

"emmm nn...nee ahjussi"

Jawab Mark sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kuharap kau juga mencintainya"

Jawab Chanyeol dan ia berlalu masuk keruang Kris meninggalkan Mark yang sedang tersenyum sangat lebar bahkan giginya terlihat.

 _ **-Choose Me Pleasse-**_

"Arghhhhhhh" teriak Junmian atau yang kerap di panggil Suho ini.

Bagaimana tidak? Ia baru saja mendapatkan berita bahwa pegawai nya ada yang korupsi dan sekarang perusahaannya jatuh bangkrut. Perusahaan yang sudah ia rintis selama 10 tahun sejak menikah dengan Lay sudah jatuh. Dan sekarang ia tidak tau harus bagaimana.

"Appa tenanglah"

Jackson putra tunggalnya,putra sematawayangnya mencoba menenangkan sang appa.

"Tapi Jack argghhhhh"

Lagi-lagi Suho menggeram kesal. Ia kesal! Ia tidak pernah berharap bahwa masa ini akan datangnya padanya. Jangan berfikir bahwa Lay tidak berbuat apa-apa. Dia sudah mencoba menenangkan suaminya dengan cara mengelus sayang pundak suaminya.

"Jack,mianhe ... yeobo mianhee,maaf karena aku tidak bisa menjadi kepala keluarga yang baik"

"Tidak appa,appa jangan berbicara seperti itu ne. Appa adalah appa terbaik yang pernah ada"

Jawab Jackson mencoba menenangkan sang appa kembali.

"Yeobo mungkin ini cobaan untuk kita. Kita lewati bersama-sama ne"

Lay mencoba menenangkan juga dan akhirnya Suho tersenyum dan memeluk kedua orang yang sangat ia cintai dan sayangi.

 _ **-Choose Me Pleasse-**_

Taeyoung mencium pipi sang appa dengan terburu-buru setelah itu ia pergi keluar mobil dan berlari menuju kelas. Kenapa terburu-buru? Iya piket! Dan jika ia telat maka Donghyun sang ketua kelas akan mengomelinya habis-habisan,dan dia benci di omeli.

Kaki jenjang dan panjang miliknya memudahkan ia memperlebar langkah agar ia bisa cepat sampai di kelasnya. Sebelum ketua kelas yang killer itu datang.

Dann saat sedang berlari

BRUK

HUP

Taeyoung menutup matanya dan bersiap mendapat ciuman dari keramik yang dingin pada pantatnya. Namun nihil bukannya merasakan sakit ia jutru merasakan tangan kekar sedang menahan pinggangnya dan Taeyoung merasa kepalanya bersandar pada dada bidang seseoarang.

Perlahan-lahan dan akhirnya mata sipitnya membulat saat melihat namja dengan wajah yang errrr sangat tampan sedang menatapnya dan hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter bahkan hidung mancung keduanya sudah menyatu. Dan namja itu adalah Yugyeom.

10 detik...

30 detik...

40 detik...

1 menit...

EKHEM

Deheman keras seseorang membuat adegan bak romance drama korea itu hancur. Yugyeom memandang orang itu tidak suka,sementara Taeyoung sudah gelagapan. Karena orang itu adalah orang yang dari tadi Taeyoung takutkan akan memarahinya, dia adalah ketua kelas di kelas Taeyoung dia adalah Kim Dong Hyun,ketua kelas pemilik senyum manis dan wajah killer di saat bersamaan.

"ahhh Dong Hyun-ah appo"

Jerit Taeyoung saat telinganya terasa panas karena di tarik oleh ketua kelas killer ini.

Sementara Yugyeom sudah melotot merasa tidak terima saat bidadarinya di perlakukan seperti itu.

"Yaaa sunbae,kenapa sunbae menjewer telinga Taeyoung noona?"

Tanya Yugyeom sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Donghyun dari telinga Taeyoung.

"Kau diam saja anak kecil"

Jawab Donghyun sambil menarik Taeyoung kedalam kelas,dan Yugyeom hanya mendengus saat ia di panggil 'anak kecil'.

'Padahal aku kan tinggi' batin Yugyeom sambil berjalan ke arah kelasnya.

 _ **-Choose Me Pleasse-**_

"Sangat disayangkan jika Jackson Wang keluar,karena ia adalah salah satu murid yang sangat berprestasi di sekolah ini"

Saat ini Jackson dan Suho sedang berada di druangan kepala sekolah Jung,karena Jackson akan memundurkan diri.

Suho dan Lay sudah sepakat akan kembali ke Hongkong dan tinggal di rumah nenek dan kakeknya Jackson. Karena ekonomi mereka yang turun,nenek dan kakek Jackson menyuruh mereka tinggal disana jadilah Jackson memundurkan diri dari sekolahnya.

'Kau pasti senang tuan muda Park' Batin Jackson saat bayangan Jinyoung yang mengetahui bahwa dirinya keluar sekarang.

Namun Jackson tidak ingin memikirkan yang lain ia hanya memperdulikan orang tuanya. Jackson sangat menyayangi orang tuanya lebih dari apapun. Bahkan ia tidak ingin berpisah walau hanya beda daerah dengan orang tuanya. Maka dari itu ia setuju untuk pindah ke Hongkong.

 _ **-Choose Me Pleasse-**_

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH BUGH BUGH

Tanpa ampun Yongjae menghajar Bambam,sekalipun Bambam sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah baik hasil robekan maupun yang ia muntahkan langsung dari mulutnya.

"Hahhahha harusnya kau senang pabbo! Aku meninggalkan Seulrin dan membiarkannya bersamamu? Tapi kau malah menghajarku! Cihhh tidak tau terimakasih"

BUGH

Sebuah pukulan mendarat lagi di pelipis Bambam,dan Bambam sendiri hanya tersenyum sinis pada Yongjae.

"GEUMANHAE YONGJAE SUNBAE HIKSS!"

Teriak seorang yeoja yang sedang berlari sambil mengusap kasar air matanya,di belakang yeoja itu ada satu yeoja lagi yang berlari sambil menenteng dua tas. Kedua yeoja itu adalah Seulrin dan Taeyoung. Yeoja yang menenteng dua tas itu adalah Taeyoung,sedangkan yang menyuruh Yongjae berhenti itu adalah Seulrin.

"Seulrin-ah kenapa kau ada disini?"

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan sangat keras mendarat di pipi Yongjae.

"OH SEULRIN!"

"Diam Taeyoung! OPPA! Sejak kapan kau menjadi preman seperti ini hikss? Apa sekarang kau merasa kau jagoan! Bahkan hoobae mu sendiri kau hajar! Jaga sikapmu!"

"Cihh Seulrin-ah tidak seharusnya kau membela namja banci sseperti dia! Kau tau apa yang barusan dia katakan? Dia bilang dia akan me-"

"DiIAM KAU!"

Bambam yang merasa bahwa Yongjae tidak perlu menceritakan hal itu kepada Seulrin segera bangun dan mendaratkan sebuah pukulan kepada Yongjae. Namun pukulan itu tidak sampai pada Yongjae melainkan...

BUGH

...

"SEULRIN"

"Hikss appoya hikss"

Jerit Seulrin sambil memegang sudut bibirnya

"Seulrin..."

Bambam mendekati Seulrin namun Seulrin menjauh dan berlari meninggalkan Taeyoung,Bambam dan Yongjae. Taeyoung pun akhirnya berlari lagi menuju Seulrin.

"Kau bukan namja yang baik!"

Yongjae pun akhirnya ikut meninggalkan Bambam,sementara Bambam hanya bisa diam setelah itu ia memposisikan dirinya berlutut di depan tembok dan menonjok tembok itu keras yang mengakibatkan jarinya-jarinya mengeluarkan darah.

' _Kau bukan namja yang baik'_

' _Kau bukan namja yang baik'_

' _Kau bukan namja yang ba-'_

Omongan Yongjae berputar di pikirannya bak radio rusak.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH"

Bambam menonjok lagi tembok itu,ia tidak memperdulikan darah yang sudah banyak keluar dari jarinya itu mengotori tanah.

 _ **-Choose Me Pleasse-**_

I Love You Baby I... Love youu i do i do

"Lagu ini untuk mu sayang"

Jinyoung berdiri menjauhi piano yang baru saja ia mainkan dan beralih berdiri di depan jendela yang memang ada diruang musik sekolah.

"Aku sudah tidak memilki saingan lagi sekarang"

Jinyoung menundukan arah pandangannya ke jendela karena jika melihat ke bawah ia langsung melihat bagaimana ramainya depan sekolahnya. Ruang musik memang berada di lantai paliang atas.

"Ohiyaa aku harus turun pasti eomma dan Taeyoung menunggu"

Setelah itu Jinyoung menyambar tas dan smartphonenya.

Jinyoung membuga pintu dan..

BRUK

Jinyoung menabrak sesorang dan saat itu juga Jinyoung memegang pinggang gadis mungil itu.

Gadi bername tag 'Oh Nira' itu hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Jinyoung.

"Emm Sunbae"

CHU

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **AUTHORRR COMEBACKKK**

 **GIMANA CHAP 5?**

 **OHIYAA HARI INI AUTHOR UPDATE 2 CHAP YAA**

 **MAAF KALAU ADA TYPO AUTHOR GA NGEDIT LAGII**

 **SOALNYA LAGI MALESSS WKWKW**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Title : Choose Me Pleasse**

 **Cast :**

 **Im Jae Bum(JB)**

 **Kim Sung Gi**

 **Wu Bambam**

 **Im YongJae**

 **Oh Seul Rin**

 **Wu Mark**

 **Kim Yug Yeom**

 **Park Tae Young**

 **Park Jin Young**

 **Jackson Wang**

 **Oh Ni Ra**

 **Suporter cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Park Baekhyun(GS)**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Oh Luhan(GS)**

 **Kim Jongdae**

 **Kim Minseok(GS)**

 **Jun Mian Wang**

 **Yi Xing Wang(GS)**

 **Im Jongin**

 **Im Kyungsoo(GS)**

 **Wu Yifan**

 **Wu Zitao(GS)**

 **Pairing : GOT7 X OC X EXO**

 **Genre : Romance(Maybe)**

 **Summary : Saat Aku menginginkanmu takkan kubiarkan orang lain mendapatkanmu!Arra?**

 **Disclaimer : by Kimbyunjeon production**

 **Warning : Buat setiap ada Oc dan kalian merasa tidak nyaman kalian bisa membayangkan itu kalian atau siapapun yang menurut kalian cocok. Dimohon untuk tetap meninggalkan jejak di coloum review**

 **Jangan jadi silent rider!setidaknya hargai author yang mau ngasih hiburan.**

 **No plagiat!da author yakin kalian pasti bisa bikin cerita yang lebih keren(y)^.^**

 _ **-Choose Me Pleasse-**_

Sesaat setelah semua meninggalkannya Bambam berjalan kearah parkiran sekolah dengan langkah sempoyongan bahkan ia tidak yakin hyung nya masih menunggunya.

Dan ternyata benar! Mobil Mark sudah tidak ada lagi di parkiran,hanya tersisa dua mobil dan dia tau milik siapa kedua mobil itu,yang pertama adalah mobilnya Seulrin yeoja yang baru saja ia sakiti dan mobil lainnya adalah mobil Park Saem.

Ehh apa ? Park Saem,tunggu tunggu... tandanya Bambam harus cepat pergi dari sini jika tidak ia akan di marahi oleh Park Saem.

Saat Bambam baru akan berlari ia mendengar suara pintu mobil terbuka.

CEKLEK

"Mau kemana kau Wu Bambam?"

Suara lembut namun terdengar tegas dari mulut seorang yeoja dewasa yang keluar dari mobil Park Saem.

"Pa..Park Saem"

Bambam menundukkan kepalanya,ia tidak tau harus bagaimana sekarang. Karena justru orang itulah yang ia hawatirkan akan melihatnya. Yaitu,Park Saem.

"Kenapa wajahmu babak belur begitu?"

Tanya Baekhyun pada murid nya yang padahal terkenal sangat disiplin itu.

"I..in..i"

Bambam gugup ia bingung harus jawab apa.

"Ikut aku"

Akhirnya Bambam hanya pasrah dia ia sangat tau bahwa Park Saem pasti akan membawanya ke ruangan BP.

 _ **-Choose Me Pleasse-**_

 _ **Park Taeyoung Pov~**_

"Hmm gomawo Tae-ie kau sudah mau menghiburku,aku pulang duluan ne"

Seulrin melambaikan tangannya kepadaku setelah itu ia masuk ke mobilnya bersama dengan Nira yeodongsaengnya.

"Hufffttt dimana eomma dan oppa"

Setelah itu aku berkeliling sekolah untuk mencari Jinyoung oppa dan eomma ku yaitu Park Baekhyun.

Saat tengah mencari eomma dan oppa tiba-tiba hujan datang dengan deras dan saat hujan itu semakin deras aku berlari ke ujung koridor dan meringkuk di ujung tembok sambil memeluk kedua lututku.

' _Eomma Appa,Oppa Tae takut hikss.. hikss'_

Batinku masih tetap menenggelamkan wajahku di lipatan tanganku sambil menangis,sungguh aku takut dengan hujan badai. Kumohon siapapun lindungi aku. Hikss

GREP

Saat aku menangis semakin keras,seseorang memeluk dari samping dan membawa kepalaku untuk bersandar di dada bidangnya. Siapa dia dan saat aku melihat kesamping aku merasa dia namja yang tinggi. Dan namja tower yang aku kenal hanya satu yaitu appaku. Ahh tidak tepatnya ada satu lagi,tapi apakah benar dia adalah...

"Yugyeom-ah"

"Ne noona aku ada disini heumm,noona tidak usah menangis atau ketakutan lagi aku ada disini"

Chup~

Yugyeom mencium pucuk kepalaku sangat lama. Bahkan ia belum melepaskannya.

Jujur aku merasa sangat nyaman bila sudah merasa sedekat ini dengan Yugyeom, Seulrin mengatakan bahwa aku menyukai Yugyeom. Tapi jika aku menyukai Yugyeom lalu rasa salah tingkah jika berada dengan Mark oppa,jantungku berdetak cepat jika bersama Mark oppa,dan merasa lebih nyaman dengan Mark oppa itu apa?.

Hahh tapi aku tidak mau memikikannya.

"Yugyeom kau melihat eommaku?"

Tanyaku pada Yugyeom,aku berfikir jika ia dari tadi ada di sekolah mungkin ia bertemu dengan eommanya.

"Park Saem ada diruangannya Tae,ayo aku antar"

Setelah itu kami pun pergi keruangan eommaku. Padahal sekolah sudah sangat sepi sekarang.

 _ **Park Taeyoung pov end~**_

 _ **-Choose Me Pleasse-**_

"Hufttt padahal biasanya semua perasaanku akan berubah jika aku sudah bermain game,tapi kenapa rasa gugup ini belum hilang"

Nira mengusak kepalanya kasar dan langsung mematikan playstationnya.

Setelah itu ia naik keatas ranjang king size nya mencoba untuk pergi ke alam mimpinya.

Namun nihil kejadian saat tadi sore di sekolah masih terlintas di otaknya.

 _Kejadian saat Jinyoung mencium bibirnya._

 _ **Flashback on~**_

 _Chu_

 _Nira membulatkan matanya,tapi ia juga tidak melawan. Walaupun bibir mereka hanya saling menempel tapi tetap saja Nira merasa gugup._

 _Setelah lumayan lama berdiam seperti itu,Jinyoung pun menyudahi semuanya._

" _Mi..anhe"_

 _Jawab Jinyoung gugup karena ia baru menyadari bahwa ia habis mencium Nira._

" _Lebih baik kau pulang,ini sudah sore"_

 _Jinyoung mengusap kepala Nira halus,dan tersenyum manis pada Nira. Setelah Nira membalas senyum Jinyoung,Nira juga pergi dengan langkah yang di percepat. Sungguh Nira malu sekarang._

 _ **Flashback off~**_

"Argghhhh"

Dan Nira langsung mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Setelah itu ia lebih memilih untuk menenggelamkan tubuhnya di bawah selimut.

 _ **-Choose Me Pleasse-**_

 _Nae nargeun gitareul deureo haji mothan gobaegeul_

 _Hogeun gojipseuresamkin iyagireul_

 _Norae hana mandeun cheok jigeum malharyeo haeyo_

 _Geunyang deureoyo i'll sing for you_

 _Neomu saranghajiman saranghanda mal an hae_

 _Eosaekhae jajonsim heorak an hae_

 _Oneureun yonggi naeseo na malhal tejiman_

 _Musimhi deureoyo i'll sing for you_

 _The way you cry, The way you smile_

 _Naege eolmana keun uimiin geolkka?_

 _Hagopeun mal,nohchyeobeorin mal_

 _Gobaekhal tejiman geunyang deureoyo i'll sing for you..._

 _Sing for you..._

 _Geunyang hanbeon deutgo useoyo_

Taeyoung tak henti-hentinya menekan jari lentiknya di tuts piano sambil menyanyikan lagu berjudul Sing for you ini.

Entah kenapa hanya satu nama yang ia pikirkan saat menyakikan lagu ini...

 _Ya satu nama.._

 **Sementara di tempat lain...**

 _Jogeum useupjyo naegen geudae bakke eopsneunde_

 _Gakkeumeun namboda motan na_

 _Sasireun geudae pume meorikareul bubigo_

 _Angigo sipeun geonde marijyo_

 _The way you cry, The way you smile_

 _Naege eolmana keun uimiin geolkka?_

 _Doraseomyeo huhoehaedeon mal_

 _Sagwahal tehjiman geunyang deureoyo i'll sing for you..._

 _Sing for you..._

 _Amureohji anheun cheokhaeyo_

Petikan gitar yang sangat memanjakan telinga itu mengalir seakan-akan ditujukan kepada orang yang spesial.

Dan Mark memang menyanyikan lagu itu untuk seseorang yang sangat spesial,petikan jarinya di setiap senar gitarnya hanya mengalun untuk Taeyoung. Yeoja yang sangat ia cintai...

Mark menyanyi begitu lembut di balkon kamarnya.

 _Saranghae Park Taeyoung_

Tempat lebih jauh lagi...

 _Meil neomu gamsahae geudaega isseoseo_

 _Sinkkeseo jusin nae seonmul_

 _Oneuri jinamyeon nan tto eosaekhae haljido_

 _Hajiman oneureun kkok malhago sipeo geureoni deureoyo_

 _The way you cry, The way you smile_

 _Naege eolmana keun uimiin geolkka?_

 _Hagopeun mal, nochchyeobeorin mal_

 _Gobaekhal tejiman jom eosaekhajiman_

 _Geunyang deureoyo i'll sing for you..._

 _Sing for you..._

Yugyeom terus menyanyikan bait demi bait lagu ini dengan iringan bass nya...

Disetiap liriknya..

Satu nama yang ia ingat yaitu

 _For you Park Taeyoung_

 _Geunyang deureoyo i'll sing for you.._

Ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan dengan iringan alat musik masing-masing dengan jarak yang sangat jauh.

Dan saat itulah salju pertama turun..

 _ **-Choose Me Pleasse-**_

"Salju turun"

Gumam Taeyoung sambil berjalan keluar rumahnya.

Salju mulai berjatuhan dan tangan lentik Taeyoung terjulur untuk merasakan salju dingin itu.

"Sayang kenapa diluar heum? Nanti kau sakit nak"

Saat Taeyoung tengah tersenyum melihat kearah salju yang sedang turun Chanyeol,Baekhyun,dan Jinyoung keluar dari rumah mereka.

"Appa,Eomma,Oppa... Salju turun"

Dan keluarga bahagia itu sama-sama melihat salju di hari pertama turun di teras rumah mereka.

 _ **-Choose Me Pleasse-**_

"Salju..."

Bambam menggosok kedua lengannya dan menaruhnya di pipinya,malam pertama salju turun ia sedang berada di balkon kamarnya sambil mendengarkan musik.

Dan saat ia sedang asik melihat salju Mark datang disusul orangtuanya yang sedang saling merangkul mesra di belakangnya.

"Aku merasa seperti dulu lagi,dimana kita sekeluarga berkumpul untuk melihat salju pertama ketika di Amerika"

Lanjut Mark dan di angguki oleh semua yang ada disitu.

Sungguh musim salju yang manis.

 _ **-Choose Me Pleasse-**_

"Eomma,appa lihatlah salju turun"

Pekik Jaebum kegirangan dan langsung menarik lengan adiknya menuju teras rumah mereka.

"Yongjae,apa kau masih ingat waktu kecil kita selalu membuat boneka salju bersama?"

Tanya Jaebum pada namdongsaengnya.

"Tentu saja aku ingat hyung"

Jawab Yongjae sambil tersenyum melihat ke arah salju.

"Ini minun coklat panasnya"

Saat itu juga Kyungsoo dan Kai datang sambil membawa 4 cangkir coklat panas untuk mereka semua. Dan mereka meminumnya bersama.

 _ **-Choose Me Pleasse-**_

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa tidur... ehh salju"

Nira pergi keluar dan mendapati keluarganya sedang melihat salju yang turun.

"Salju.."

Seketika Luhan,Sehun dan Seulrin melihat kearah Nira,dan mereka semua tersenyum.

"Kita nikmati salju pertama ini bersama-sama"

Jawab Sehun sambil mencium pucuk kepala kedua putrinya dan juga istrinya.

 _ **-Choose Me Pleasse-**_

"Appa...salju pertama sudah turun,ayo kita lihat"

Yugyeom dan Jongdae tengah minum teh bersama di ruang tamu,sehabis Yugyeom menyanyi tadi ia langsung menghampiri appa nya untuk melihat salju.

"Ayo kita keluar"

Saat Jongdae dan Yugyeom keluar mereka dikejutkan ternyata di teras sudah ada Sunggi dan Minseok.

"Yugyeom,appa...ayo kesini..kita lihat salju"

Dan keluarga Kim pun melihat salju di hari pertama sambil tersenyum.

 _ **-Choose Me Pleasse-**_

"Salju pertama di Korea,tapi ini harie terakhir kita di Korea"

Jackson menatap sedih ke arah jendela saat mengingat bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan meninggalkan Korea Selatan yang sangat ia cintai,dan harus pergi ke Hongkong.

"Jackson"

Tiba-tiba orang tuanya datang dan ikut melihat kearah salju juga.

"Mari kita nikmati salju pertama di Korea"

Seketika senyum Jackson berkembang dan ia tidak merasa sedih lagi walaupun besok ia akan meninggalkan Korea, tapi kenangan disini tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Karena disinilah ia bertemu cinta pertamanya.

* * *

 **TBC  
**

* * *

 **BIGTHANKS TO:**

 **reniselviani,sonia rosalina,kim kai kamjong,DoKyungsoomeee**

 **semoga memuaskan.**

 **Saranghae.**

 **Oh Kimbyunjeon**


End file.
